


Sad Song

by ErinWantsToWrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Or does he, he doesn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinWantsToWrite/pseuds/ErinWantsToWrite
Summary: Lance can hear a song his Papa used to sing.(Song fic, but it's a song I wrote for Lance.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote anything for Voltron, but rewatching the first episode made me remember how much I love Lance!

Something in his vision is blinding him. It's dark. He closes his right eye, touching his eyebrow and pulling his hand back when met with warmth. Blood. That's why his head hurts.

The echoes of war thunder in the sky above him. Brilliant flames stretch across what he can see. 

This isn't his first war. He fought when he was a boy, though he wasn't a pilot. His Papa was a pilot. On one afternoon, sometime in the summer, when his Papa came home to see them, Lance had woken in the night. The air hung around his skin when he stepped outside. His Papa didn't notice Lance behind him.

Now, Lance remembers this song. Somewhat cruel, he thinks. 

His side hurts, it's getting hard to breathe. Turning his head, he looks towards his helmet, which is stuck into Blue's control board, the comms cracked and unrecognizable. A faint crackle of sound cuts into the sounds of hell from outside, then fades out. Lance, through the pain, sings with a scratchy throat, just as his Papa had done in his final moments.

_"I'm not strong  
Im not smart  
Its so hard to give all ive got"_

Why Lance could only remember this now, he doesn't know. He remembers hearing the last message his Papa sent his family. 

"-ance, co- in-" Keith's voice crackles from the comms. Blue whines, a noise that cuts deep into Lance's heart. She can't move either.

_"Im not brave  
Nor built to fight  
And if i die tonight  
Thats alright"_

"Lance?" He sounds desperate.

"-no coordin-s" Pidge. Lance feels tears on his cheek, cutting the cold air of the planet onto his skin. 

_"As long as theyre safe  
Then i know i did good  
As long they live  
Ill give and ill give  
My best, my all,  
On the battle field-  
I'll try, i'll try  
I promise I will"_

_"Lance!" Hunk yells, slinging an arm around him to wrap him in a hug. "You scared me!"_

He's gotten in trouble before for it. Sacrifices isn't Voltron's thing, he knows, but years of training drilled it into him. But still, did they expect to not lose a friend in war? He's experienced pain like that many times, and he knows what that wishing for no losses is unrealistic.

He'll fight to keep them safe until his end.

"Lance we're o- r wa-"

"-n't give up-" 

_"An ocean, just across my view  
So different from smoke  
Perfect white clouds and warm  
Yellow sand  
I sit there  
I hold my mother's hand"_

"Lance? Is that you?" Shiro's desperation bleeds through the comms. "Lance?"

He's closed his eyes now, imagining the time before his Papa got called to war. The beach was always his favorite place. His Mama would sit with him for hours under the umbrella, laughing at stories. He was the youngest kid at the time, and all of his siblings were off at college. He spent a lot of time with his parents.

_"I apologize  
For all that ive done  
Was i a good soldier?  
Was i a good son?"_

"Lance, do you copy?" Hunk cries. "Lance, do you copy? This is Hunk. Please respond buddy"

_"Well, if theres_   
_Someone at the end of the day_   
_When ive gone and passed away_   
_Who says theyll remember me_   
_Just the way I needed to be"_

Lance chokes out these last lines just barely, trying to hit the button just out of his reach that turns on the distress signal. It's so close, but moving an inch will cause Lance to bleed out. He touched the tip of it with a heavy foot.

"It's Lance!" Allura calls out, panicked but relieved he's alive. 

_"Then i know ive done good  
Ill know I fought to the   
Best that i can be  
Please say, oh please say  
That you'll think of me"_

Lance closes his eyes again. He carefully moves his hand to touch the side of Blue's cockpit. He feels her grief and guilt wash over him. He takes a shaky breath. 

"You fought so well, Blue. Do not blame yourself, beautiful. You did your best."

"Lance, we're on our way." Keith says. "We're so close. Hold on just a little bit, please." 

Lance recognizes heartache in Keith's voice. Lance, with as much energy as he can use, uses his foot again to tap the side of his helmet. A blue light comes on.

"Hey, I don't... don't know if you can hear me. 'Cause now I can't hear you. But..." Lance groans, feeling pain hit him. "But I need you all to listen. If I die before you get here, you can not blame yourself." He laughs. Laughs because this is not something one should expect to say. "Don't you dare go on remembering me with guilt or something stupid. You better remember me at my best. Lookin' handsome and saving people. Being heroic and cool. That's the kinda stuff you need to tell my Mama and siblings when you visit. Which you are, by the way. Mama will love you guys. She'll adopt Keith on the spot, and she already knows so much about Hunk from my letters. And 'course she'll know Shiro. Needless to say I had a big thing about you when going into piloting."

Lance coughs, but tries to turn it into a laugh. "Pidge, I have a shelf full of books you might like. There in my living room still hopefully. And Allura and Coran need to try some of Mama's food. Some good Earth food will do you good." 

He goes quiet for a second. "...Hey, you guys? It's been an honor fighting with you all. Kick their asses for me, mkay?" 


End file.
